<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt #23 (90-Prompt Challenge) by GlitterBombLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679769">Prompt #23 (90-Prompt Challenge)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove'>GlitterBombLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 90 Challenge [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Flash Fic, High Fantasy, Prompt Fic, teen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #23<br/>January 10, 2021<br/>Genre: High Fantasy / Teen / Caper</p><p>Prompt Idea: Continuation of Prompt #12 (Key The Escape Artist)<br/>Source: Original</p><p>*Full text appears on Prompt 12*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 90 Challenge [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt #23 (90-Prompt Challenge)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What took you so long?" Bronwyn yanked pulleys and maneuvered their balloon high into the clouds. They headed westward over the mountains.</p><p>"They lied to us," Key said, shivered from the cold air. She rummaged through a pile in a corner of the basket and found a blanket to wrap around herself. "The patron who hired us told us there was an insider in the palace would leave all the doors and vaults open. Everything was still locked up. There was no insider. If anything, it was almost like the guards were forewarned."</p><p>"Cheater of cheats!" Bronwyn thundered, her loud voice echoing in the chilly air. "I knew it was too good to be true! It was supposed to be an easy job."</p><p>"It felt like a trap." Key said. "I'm glad we decided to escape by air at the last minute. There were no horses waiting at the bridge as promised. We would have been caught for certain."</p><p>"We are not giving the patron the loot then!" Bronwyn said. "Send me to choke the life out of them instead."</p><p>"As far as I'm concerned, the deals off." Key said. "They'll need to pay much more than what was agreed upon if they want their bauble. I had to use every last weapon I carried just to escape."</p><p>"What's so special about the jewel?"</p><p>"Nothing I can tell -- it's a bit drab really. I'm not sure why anyone would hire us to steal it or it be under such heavy lock and key. We'll have Kato examine it before we decide what we'll do next."</p><p>"So it was a lot of work for nothing," Bronwyn sounded disappointed. "We were supposed to earn a sack full of gold coins for this and we have nothing to show for it now. And we'll have the prince's army hunting us. How will we escape?"</p><p>"We'll do what we always do," Key said. "We'll figure it out as we go."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>